The Brains and the Um, Eye Candy?
by Yousetta
Summary: We follow the adventures and antics of Rose Granger-Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1 - Creating A Spark

**okay so this is being posted on my mobile and I really can't be bothered to fix up little mistakes on my mobile, so when I get home I might fix the mistakes I dunno**

 **K so the last story I wrote on ff was under a different name, and I think it was like a clato fic or something I dunno. Clato is a hunger games ship for those who are confused.**

 **Um so with the release of Cursed Child, i finished the book in less than a day and such, so yeah. The book is easy to get a grip on, at the beginning and the end, but in the middle you're kinda just left to slip, it's awfully confusing in the middle**

 **So yes this is me writing a story LOL how funny is that. I think I'm better at fanfic than I am at original stories**

 **K so here we go with the story I guess. if you like it I suppose you can favourite it or something like that, I don't think my stories are worth it tho. Kk let's get started**

 **Rated T for now, may change later.**

Hogwarts, at first, is overwhelming. But once you get used to the winding staircases and the sudden temperature changes, it's not _that_ hard to navigate. When you've been in Hogwarts for about a year, you learn where most of the classrooms are, where the classmates (that you've taken a particular disliking to) hover, and who you should avoid. But of course, Rose Weasley, the secluded bookworm, didn't learn this. And so, we follow her story as she awkwardly bumps into a certain blonde a little _too_ often.

The fiery redhead was, of course, sorted into Ravenclaw, where she had an endless supply of recommended books and study material. She studied hard, worked hard, and, despite not knowing how to exactly _do_ it, she knew the definition of "socialising". When asked why she didn't know how to take part in said social activities, she would adamantly spout a pre-prepared speech, noting that she _does_ know how to socialise, it's just that "I've better things to do than gossip." This wasn't very convincing.

She was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, studying her transfiguration book, when the portrait door to the Ravenclaw Tower burst open in a spectacular show of flames. Looking up from her book, she saw Scorpius Malfoy, breathing heavily, desperately trying to put out the small fire that had ignited on his robes. How he was sorted into Ravenclaw is something no-one knows. Rose, presumably quite correctly, assumed that he couldn't figure out the riddle again.

"The answer is three oranges and a pickle." she stated confidently. "You see, the fireman throws two of the oranges into the tree, and the other orange was wasted on the way there. The pickle simply disappeared, as stated."

"Oh," was all Scorpius could manage. He hit himself on the forehead. "I knew that."

"Sure you did," was Rose's answer. She smiled to herself before refocusing her attention to the transfiguration book. Professor McGonagall had set an assignment to transfigure a tea cup into a sugar cube. Rose knew, of course, that she would be able to succeed without trying, but she decided to study anyway. After all, her motto _was_ "there's no such thing as too much knowledge."

"Well..." the discombobulated blonde squeaked, "I mean, I've heard that riddle before, I just.. uhm... I forgot the answer?" His tone suggested that he was lying.

"You really should get a head start on your transfiguration assignment," Rose mentioned, "Knowing you, you'll end up turning the tea cup into an uncontrollable flame." She waved her wand and extinguished the small fire that the boy had still not managed to put out. "It's also a good idea to learn not to react with flames when you're frustrated."

Malfoy nervously ran his hands through his slicked back hair, as he walked, or rather stumbled, behind Rose and started reading her textbook from over her shoulder.

"You see, transfiguration is all about focusing your mind on a particular object. If you're trying to transfigure a tea cup into a sugar cube, think about a tea cup transfiguring into a sugar cube. Make sure you use the right incantation and wand movement, and you should be fine."

"That doesn't sound simple. How am I supposed to focus on one thing?"

"I know it sounds tricky, but I promise you, if you manage to do it, it's easy as pie."

"Pie isn't very easy..." The blonde muttered.

"If you're really stuck with clearing your mind, I suggest you try meditation. When I was younger, I meditated when I needed to calm down." The second year paused for a moment, before continuing, "I could show you some meditation techniques later, if you'd like?"

And that was how Rose Granger-Weasley made her first friend.


	2. Chapter 2 - Terrific

**SORRY FOR BEING DEAD OOPS**

 **OKAY ON WITH THE STORY NOW**

 **I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I WISH I DID**

 **Chapter Two - "Terrific..."**

Rose Granger-Weasley, of course, aced her transfiguration exam. Scorpius Malfoy, surprisingly, did quite well. He wasn't as perfect as Rose, but her suggestions did appear to somewhat help. How he managed to even remember anything she said was a miracle itself.

Upon learning that the blond actually listened to her advice, and did, in fact, try out meditation, the look on Rose's face was priceless. She approached him one Thursday afternoon.

"I heard you tried meditation?" She asked him, a little too enthusiastically.

Malfoy jumped a little, in surprise, not expecting to be spoken to. "Um, yes?" He managed to reply.

"And?" She pressed, "how did it work out?"

"Actually, quite well. I got an A-, so that was a bit of a surprise."

Her face lit up with excitement, "Congratulations! Do you want to continue doing meditation?"

Scorpius flushed red at the thought of doing such an intimate activity as meditation, with Rose Weasl- GRANGER-Weasley, nonetheless. He stammered, "Sure. I- I guess you can teach me?"

How Rose's face lit up even brighter, no-one knows. "Alright! Meet me in the room of requirement at half five."

Another thing no-one knows is how Scorpius did not go blind, a light essentially stronger than the sun in front of him. He forced out a shaky agreement, and hurriedly rushed away, as if he had something important to do.

And that is how Rose Granger-Weasley and a certain Malfoy managed to create a weekly "date night."

As Scorpius hurried away, he realised the situation he'd gotten himself into.

"Terrific..."

 **YO SO THANKS FOR READING SORRY ITS SO SHORT THIS IS ON MOBILE AGAIN OKAY SO REVIEW PLEASE I MEAN IF YOU WANT**

 **side note:**

 **I'm about to put up a poll on my profile. It has to do with one other ship in this fic! Please vote so that I know who to ship.**

 **Again, thanks for reading,**

 **-Yousetta (but you lot can call me Jo)**

 **xx**


End file.
